


A Drive Around the Block

by EndlessSummer



Category: Need for Speed (Video Games), Need for Speed Carbon (2006)
Genre: Classic Cars, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/EndlessSummer
Summary: Sal and his good friend prepare for a race.
Relationships: Sal Mustela (Carbon)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	A Drive Around the Block

**Author's Note:**

> Needed a change of pace so here's some NFS Carbon.

“Chevelle? Nice.” Sal commented, looking over her car.

The woman smiled, cleaning the oil off of her fingers and hands. “She needs a new coat of paint and then she’ll be ready for the road.”

“How long have you had this ride?” he asked.

“Not long, probably a year or two.”

"Well if you need a good fabricator I could probably help."

"Do you work for free? At least until I can win some more races and use the money to pay you." she spoke.

Sal nodded, "And if you need a wingman I can come race with you. I guess our friend is rolling with Nikki."

She laughed, "Yeah, forgot those two were a thing. But hey, you can race with me once I get the Chevelle ready. If you can keep up."

"I grew up in these alleys, I know the back streets. You need a shortcut to get ahead in the race then you follow me." he stated, “And I can customize anything.”

She grins, "Of course, I'll be right behind you, just don't cut me off in a turn if you don't want me to tap your bumper."

He turned a bit red, “I’m gonna bail, just call me when you need me.” With that he left the safehouse, leaving the woman alone with her car.

  
About a week later she finally had her car tuned the way she wanted it. The engine roared to life when she turned the key, smiling contently at the vibrations going through the seat.

“Not too shabby, maybe a drive around the block and we’ll be ready.” She couldn’t help talking to the car, but she had been the one who basically rebuilt it.

Buckling herself in she drove the car out of the safehouse into the night, leaving the windows down as the headlights illuminated the road underneath her. She turned up the radio, taking the car around the block a few times before parking her car at the curb and grabbing her cell to call up Sal.

“What’s up? We racing?” he spoke over the phone.

“Yup, local circuit race. Meet me there in a few, don’t be late.”

The two lined up with the other racers. She psyched herself up for the race, heart beating quickly with anticipation.

“Stick with me man.” Sal’s voice came over her headset as she and the other drivers revved up their engines.

Despite getting off to a slow start she manages to take a spot in 3rd place with Sal holding the lead and guiding her through shortcuts. She could corner better with muscle cars better than he could, but it was still a lot of car to handle even for her.

“Last lap man, we’re in a great spot!” he spoke over the radio. She made a hard turn to avoid hitting a civilian car, only to speed by a police car who soon kicked off the chase. Back in his ride, he couldn’t help but grin at the sight in front of him. “Looks like the cops like your muscle car!” he teased,

“Not a good time!” the young woman calls back, trying to finish the race and shake off the cops right after. If there was something that could be rammed and knocked over she’d find it, and her target was a semi-truck carrying logs cruising along the highway.

She clipped the truck’s trailer, watching all the logs come loose and fall over the road, slowing down the two cruisers behind her and even disabling one. “See ya around, boys!” she smirked, going to find Sal and meet back at the safehouse.

His Mustang was parked there and she figured he was waiting for her. “Guess you lost the cops?” he asked.

“Oh yeah, and totaled one of them and a semi-truck” she spoke, pleased with herself.

“Wanna, uh, go for a drive with me? I think we escaped the heat for now, might as well spend some of that cash we just won.”

She grinned, “Sounds like a plan, how does drive-thru burgers sound?”

“My treat.” Sal winked, letting her hop into the passenger’s side of his ride before getting in himself. They drove to the nearest burger place to order food, though he had a good spot on the beach picked out for them to just hang out.

“So, you, uh, you got a boyfriend?” he asked.

It was a little out of the blue but she didn’t mind talking about that topic. “Not really, never had time to date, just been racing mostly..” she answered.

He nodded slowly, “well, maybe you just haven’t ran into the right guy or girl yet,” he blushed a bit.

“Maybe you’re right, but aren’t we both pretty young?” she teased.

“Yeah…” Sal whispered, “I’m not, uh, annoying you now am I?”

“Of course not, I’ve always liked talking to you. You’ve got a good heart and maybe one day someone might come along.”

“What if I already found someone?” he asks.

“Then you hold on and never let go.” she states.

He nodded, letting out a small sigh. “I’ll keep that in mind. Maybe we should get back, there’s always another night of racing, yeah?”

“Always, at least until our crew controls every territory around here.” she grins.

Sal drove both of them back. She got back to her car and drove home to her apartment, leaving him to crash on the couch in the safehouse. He wished he had the heart to tell her how he really felt back there, but the voice in his head kept telling him he wasn’t the one for her. Maybe one day he’d tell her the truth.


End file.
